


Whenever it is...

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Protective Alex Danvers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Year 2050Alex risks everything to fix her present...our future





	Whenever it is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 10. Friendship

Alex was with Winn working on a new System for Time Travel. This was the last chance to have a normal life. 

It was 2050. Alex was on her mid sixties. Kara had dissapeared from Earth 31 years ago. Only they knew why Kara left. Well, they and Lena who had died 5 years prior on an alien attack.

After Kara leaving, Lena blamed herself for years. "If only I wouldn't have been so mad at her...If only had I accepted her as supergirl she still would be with us" 

Alex understood that finally it was Kara's choice to stay or leave or even return. She understood it wasn't Lena's fault.

Many drunk nights were shared by Alex and Lena. They grew to be best friends. Lena had become the sister Alex lost and Alex was the rock Lena lost when Kara left.

Everybody moved on, except for Lena and Alex. James got married and was a grandfather even. Clark and Lois had left Earth when Clark's secret was exposed by a villian. Winn had been in the future for ages they hadn't seen him in over 30 years.

Kelly left, J'onn left, Nia and Brainy left after they got married. Alex had Lena, Lena had Alex. 

Many nights they talked about time traveling and try to fix everything. Withot the Supers and the other heroes growing old, criminals were on the loose. Lena many time warned Alex about changing the past.

"You cannot play God, Alex. Remember Barry? He almost ruinned everything. We can try, but it is not the right thing to do" 

But then, an alien invasion and things were going south. They tried. Lena tried and she was killed. Alex cried even harder than when she lost Kara. She was alone on the burial. They only had had each other. And Alex cried.

Lena's will was pretty straight forward. 60% of her money went to charity, the rest went to Alex even her penthouse. There Alex was sobbing over her best friend when she saw it. A blueprint under Lena's office desk. It was a time machine blueprint.

"For fuck's sake, Luthor. You had the damn machine" 

It took two years to Alex to assamble the machine. But she wasn't able to make it work. For another year, Alex prayed for a miracle, whatever thing needed to make it work. After that, she lost hope. But one day, Winn appeard at her door. Young as he had never left. He was lost in time and was looking for Lena's help. Alex told him everything realizing that she hadn't spoken in nearly three years. She didn't have people to talk to. And they cried. But Alex showed the unfinished time machine to Winn and both worked on it.

Two years later, they were ready. 

"Alex, I have to go to the year 3204. Please, promise me you won't use the time machine. I'll look in the archives and find answers about Kara leaving. Then, I'll come back to tell you. Don't use it"

Alex nodded and saw Winn leaving again. According to theory, the young man should have returned immediately, but he didn't. Panic rose on her chest and went to the machine pannel. 

Year: 2016

Location: National City

And Alex pressed the activation button

She saw people around her, and immediately recognized J'onn as Hank Henshaw and Kara there in full supergirl regalia. And she saw herself. Younger, full of hope and so angry for some reason. 

"Supergirl, we will keep talking about this Luthor girl soon, until we figure it out who is that old woman" younger Alex said

"Excuse you! I'm not that old and I'm you. Listen, it's a little cliché but hear me out. I'm from the future. Year 2050. Luthor is trust worthy. She was my best and only friend for years. Trust me she is not like her family. Kara, you can trust her. Show her Supergirl sooner rather than later." Older Alex rambled. Something inside her twisted in her guts. She remembered Lena's words «if you go to the past. Your molecules would be already there using space and your body will feel it. Backward time travel is limited.»

"Oh crap, I don't have much time. Kara, trust Lena she is amazing, just don't lie to her. Don't escape if things go wrong. Me and Lena will always be for you. J'onn, reveal yourself as martian, it is ok. M'gan loves you. Don't let her go..." Alex was trying fast to remember all things necessary to fix the furure. "Alex, I know you want to protect your sister but you are crossing the line to being annoying. Lena is great. Mon-el no. Tell Winn you love him like a brother and he may return..." The twist on her guts again, now she didn't have the time and she started to travel back...with her last breath she yelled "it is ok to be gay, Alex!" 

She woke up on Lena's...her penthouse, on the couch. Soon the front door was kicked oppened by a Lena well familiar, an older Kara and two adults. A woman on her mid twenties and a man on his early twenty. 

"Alex, are you helping or what?" Lena said passing with bags directly to the Kitchen.

"Aunt Alex, are you ok?" The young man said.

Alex was shellshocked and mumbled «I did it» 

Kara picked up and asked "did you find a gift for Kelly? You don't turn up 63 every day..."

"Or any age for that matter, _mom?" _said the young woman rolling her eyes but smiling. 

Alex smiled, this was something new but so amazingly great.

"Alex Danvers-Olsen, come here right now. Your wife's cake won't bake itself. And Kara? No more Supergirling today. Clark would help for you and I can enjoy the uncommon visits from your children" Lena said in her most amazing motherly tone

Alex walked to the kitchen before hearing Kara mutered «they are your children too» 

Once Alex arrived to the kitchen, lena said "as your best friend in the whole world, I demand to know what you bought for Kelly" 

Alex smiled "nothing, but my gift for her is this amazing future we built together." Lena rised and eyebrown "well, that and amazing sex, of course" Lena laughed with her full body and put an arm over Alex's shoulders. 

"I love you, bestie»

"Love you too, bestie»


End file.
